The Reveal and Other Drabbles
by Blue Turtle of AWESOMENESS
Summary: Well, this was originally a One-Shot, but people began to follow it, and I hate disappointing! I will follow your prompts, because I don't trust my ideas...no prompt, no update, so...but I'll try! Both funny and non funny, and no slash! Enjoy, you guys! Chapter 6: He contemplated the boy who brought light to his world.
1. The Reveal

**Hello, Merlin fans! I'm back with a story that came to me while eating grapes on the sofa. It has nothing to do ****_with_**** grapes, don't worry! It's a little oneshot, here for you to enjoy! (And review if you want to!) **

**I'm not abandoning my other stories...there have been technical difficulties...so don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't currently own Colin Mor- I mean, Eoin Ma- no, I mean Merlin! *blushes* Though one day...*evil laugh***

* * *

"No! Arthur, I..."

"I thought you were my friend."

"I..."

"You betrayed me! You've hidden this for years! I thought I could trust you!"

"Bu-"

"Merlin, stop. You...I can't believe it. Why?" Arthur hissed. Fury swam in his eyes like dark fire. Merlin was particularly pale. He gulped.

"Arthur, I..."

"Don't say you wanted to tell me! I can't-"

"Sire, stop!" Lancelot barged into the room, nearly as pale as Merlin and sweating. "I knew..."

Arthur gave them both a death glare that could've rivalled Morgana's. Merlin looked as though he was about to collapse. Lancelot shut up immediately.

"You told him before me." It was a question.

Merlin nodded silently. "But..."

"YOU TOLD HIM BEFORE ME!"

"Arthur, I didn't mean for him to find out! I swear...I promise you..."

Arthur buried his face in his hands. Gwaine looked bored. He chewed on an apple, carefree. Arthur caught him.

"I suppose you knew too," the blonde snarled. Gwaine shrugged.

"No, actually. But it's rather funny if you think about it."

Arthur looked like a storm. He began to hyperventilate. "There is NOTHING funny about this, Sir _Gwaine!" _Arthur stood up glaring daggers at poor Merlin.

_"I don't understand how you could keep this from me!"_

"Gods, calm down Arthur!"

That didn't help. Gaius - who had been very quiet in the corner - stepped out.

"Sire, if I may..."

"You knew too!"

"I have always known, my lord. It wasn't Merlin's fault."

"What are you implying?!"

Meanwhile, outside, Gwen huffed. The whole thing seemed fairly ridiculous. It wasn't Merlin's fault at all. He had been dying, after all.

On seeing her (and hearing the raised voices of an angry king) Percival walked over.

"What's going on?"

Gwen sighed, looking up at the knight with half-amused eyes.

"Arthur just found out I kissed Merlin before him."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! ;) **


	2. They Killed Her

**Well. I was made to do this. Two people followed my one-shot, so now it's s drabble series! Yay for peer pressure!**

**Thank you all for your amazing feedback, I SWEAR I didn't expect any! So I let out a squeal, and wrote this!**

* * *

How could they.

How could they do it.

And...Merlin. He had been the one to offer her up as he sacrifice. He had been so kind, so innocent...surely he understood...

But no. How could they. All aiming...Arthur was the one to find his mark...

Gwaine went weak at the knees. It was impossible they could have done such a thing.

But they had.

Gwaine felt tears threaten to pool out of his eyes. He sat on the wall, his face buried in his hands, groaning.

He heard heavy footsteps come up behind him. "Gwaine. I'm sorry, we didn't realise..."

"How could you not have realised? I was in love! You killed her!" Gwaine sobbed. He buried his face into Percival's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while. "We can easily find you another, Gwaine," Percival said, a tint of amusement in his eye.

"No you can't. She was so rosy, so sweet..."

"Gwaine. There are other apples out there. Get a grip."

* * *

**Predictable, but I still want to know if I should continue! I need prompts you guys, funny, not funny, just let me know! The destiny of these stories rest in your hands. I won't continue if you don't want me to (and I don't have any ideas, so...) **


	3. Blood Brothers

**Greetings, loyal readers! I love you all! A GREAT big thank you if you reviewed!**

**I have a few prompts, funny and sincere, and I love them all. Where do you get these ideas from?**

**So here we have "Blood Brothers", for battlemaiden518. I know you thought this would have to be an arc (thank you for translating that for me! xD) but I have a short little drabble with the basics, and I think it ticks the boxes! Let me know what you think! xx Oh, and it's a bit different than the adopting...I hope you like it! **

* * *

**Title: Blood Brothers**

**Prompt: Arthur officially makes Merlin his brother. It would be cool if it was set pre-season 3 finale and Arthur did it behind Uther's back. I suspect you'd have to do an arc for that though :)**

**For: battlemaiden518**

**Words: 673**

* * *

It was official.

Arthur Pendragon loved Merlin.

With his goofy grin, his childish instincts, his loving heart…Merlin was the brother Arthur had never had.

Arthur knew Merlin was strangely brave – unlike any other person Arthur had known before. But…still…more of him was _too _noble to become a knight.

But why not a brother?

And so, after many weeks, Arthur grabbed Merlin in the middle of the night.

Merlin had been asleep, looking young and pale, yet still fully clothed, and lying on the bed, not in it, when Arthur put a cloth over his mouth, and slumped him over his shoulder, ignoring Merlin's wiggles of protest, and amusement, fear, and confusion in his eyes.

Arthur placed the boy – no, man – on his horse, Llamri. Merlin glared at him. Arthur got on behind him, and urged the steed on.

In the middle of the forest, Arthur took the gag off his manservant.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ARTHUR PENDRAGON?!"

"Merlin…"

"You kidnapped me!" Merlin hissed, looking incredulous. "What were you think-"

"Merlin, come here please."

Merlin was a little scared. What was he doing? Arthur seemed nervous. He had thought it was odd, when Arthur was most commonly found in the library…

…but was even more confused when, in the light of the stars, in a quite beautiful part of the forest, the Crown Prince brandished two daggers.

"Not a word of this to anyone," he said hoarsely. "Merlin, promise me. My father…he can't know. He thinks I'm currently on a hunt, but needed to be alone to get the beast."

"Arthur, you're scaring me…what are you doing?"

"Merlin, you are my best friend. I trust you with my life. You're brave, noble, loyal, kind…you're witty, funny, and you make my day. You're not just my servant; you are my brother, and you sealed that fate when you saved me from the knife when we first met."

Merlin stared, mouth slightly open. "Right, you're possessed. I'm getting help…"

"You think I'm joking. Merlin…I should've told you, but…Merlin, you are my brother."

They stared at each other. A ghost of a smile played on Merlin's lips. "Are you telling me Uther had _another _son? Because I'm pretty sure I'd know if I was related to the Pendrago-"

"No, I mean…" Arthur blushed. "What I mean is…I want to make it official, Merlin, I…I…when I'm king I won't be able to rule by myself. And…Merlin, you know what I'm talking about."

Merlin stared, emotion filling his eyes. "You…want me to be your brother?"

Arthur nodded. "If…if you want…"

"Yes, yes! I mean…just, I…"

"Come on, then, you idiot," Arthur said fondly. Merlin seemed overjoyed, and Arthur…Arthur had never felt so happy, so purely blissful.

The moon was nearly at its peak. It sent a spotlight of silver to where Merlin and Arthur both stood with a dagger, loving smiles on their faces, and they took the daggers and cut into the other's palm. Blood flowed from the wounds, but without a word, and never breaking eye contact, they held hands. They're palms touched, the blood of the king flowing into the blood of the servant.

"I declare myself a loyal brother to the one who now shares my blood," Arthur said, beginning the oaths. Merlin grinned.

"I swear allegiance to my brother, never to leave his side, never to betray him," he responded. His grin faded a little, more a look of serenity.

"I promise I will never abandon him. I swear he shall remain my friend, my advisor though thick and thin…"

"Through wars, battles, indecision, life, and death." Arthur looked at Merlin. There was a definite hint of a secret there. A definite unsaid promise.

"I would give my life for him," the raven haired boy said quietly. "I will protect him no matter what the cost."

"And I him," Arthur whispered.

So when they returned back to Camelot, nothing had changed for anyone else.

But Merlin and Arthur were brothers for life. They knew that. And the love for each other would never die.

* * *

**Ta da! I hope you like it, battlemaiden518! xx I'll probs do another prompt today, so look out for it, guys!**

**Love you all!**

**~BToA xxx**


	4. The Knights Who Say Ni

**Heyy! I said I'd be back…like really quickly…**

**So here we have a Monty Python/Merlin crossover, for PhantomPurpleWolf! Enjoy, dude. **

* * *

**Title: The Knights Who Say Ni**

**Prompt: hmm…could do one involving the "knights who say NI!" come on, plz? for your weird friend? (A/N Yeah, I know her from school!)**

**For: PhantomPurpleWolf**

**Words: 702**

* * *

Merlin was officially in a singing mood, he announced to the King. He would sing the whole way to…wherever they were going. Like a troubadour.

And so Arthur Pendragon realised there was one thing that scared him more than Morgana's smirk, more than Gaius' eyebrow.

It was Merlin's songs.

And hence, Merlin was singing.

"Brave King Arthur ran away…"

"No, I…"

"Bravely ran away, away…"

"_Mer_lin, I didn't!"

"When danger reared its ugly head, he bravely turned on his tale and fled…"

"Merlin. It was a white rabbit. I need to get back to Camelot. I was not _running _from a _bunny…"_

"Yes, brave King Arthur turned about, and valiantly, he chickened out…"

"MERLIN!"

"Bravely taking to his feet, he beat a very brave retreat. A brave retreat by brave Kin- where the heck are we?"

Arthur was _not _nearly in tears because of the song. But he had to agree with Merlin. They were in a dark part of the forest. It was unfamiliar and slightly scary. _Not _that Arthur was scared.

Then, suddenly, out of the gloom came tall, dark figures, the one in the front seeming to have horns.

"Arthur…"

"Ni! Ni! Ni!"

Arthur gulped. The words seemed to have a hidden power in them. They made him see dark things, death, destruction.

"W-who are you?!" he called.

The knight at the front grinned leeringly. "We are the Knights Who Say…Ni!"

The crowd around him began to repeat the last word. Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"No! Not the Knights Who Say Ni!"

The Head Knight bowed his head. "The same!"

Merlin let out an exasperated sigh. "Who?"

The dark knight turned to him. "We are the keepers of the sacred words; 'Ni', 'Ping', and 'Neeee-wom!'"

Again, the other knights echoed the last words. Arthur was pale. He whispered in Merlin's ear, "Those who hear them seldom live to tell the tale!"

The head knight glared icily at him. "The Knights Who Say Ni demand a sacrifice."

Arthur cleared his throat, ignoring Merlin, who had a strange grin on his face, and a glint in his eye. "Knights of Ni, we are but simple travellers who seek the enchanter who lives beyond these woods…"

He was cut off abruptly by the knights again. "Ni! Ni! Ni!"

Arthur stumbled backwards.

"We shall say Ni to you again if you do not appease us!"

"Well, what is it you want?"

"We want…a shrubbery!"

Merlin sniggered into his hand. Ah, solid genius…

Arthur shook his head in surprise. "A…a _what?_"

"Ni! Ni! Ni!"

"No, no, stop! Alright, we'll find you a shrubbery!"

"You _must _return here with a shrubbery, or else, you shall never pass through this wood…" the knight paused dramatically. "_Alive."_

Arthur gulped again. "Oh, Knights of Ni, you are just and fair, and we shall return with a shrubbery."

"One that looks nice."

"O-of course…"

"And not too expensive."

"Yes."

"Now…GO!"

Arthur looked pointedly at Merlin. Merlin put on a straight face. The Knights of Ni coughed.

"He stays here. If you do not successfully complete this task, we shall never give him back."

Arthur nodded, and rode off to the nearest village.

"That. Was. Priceless," Merlin laughed. The Head Knight grinned back, removing his horned helmet, revealing a mop of curly brown hair.

"Well, what did I say? All noblemen tell their sons of them, as an example of obedience."

His cloak opened, to show Percival, supporting Gwaine on his shoulders. "But as far as pranks go…_irreplaceable…"_

"The rabbit was genius," another 'Knight of Ni' announced. Merlin turned to Leon, grinning.

"All _peasant_ boys are told that story. The bunny that will attack you if you are not good to others. So if I placed it there, with berries on its fur like blood, after he hit me…oh, you should've been there. He'll have heard of that one."

"Now we wait for the shrubbery."

"Yep."

* * *

**Ehehe, I love Monty Python. Hope u liked it, Wolfie. Xx**

**~BToA xx**


	5. Servant's Mind

**The feedback has been amazing. This one is for guest :)**

* * *

**Title: Respect**

**Prompt: nice stuff, u hav a talent! could u do 1 where merlin is pkd on bi sum1- i dunno, the servants?- but then l8r they reflect on the respect they owe him? its nt humor tho...but u did say it didnt hav 2b, rite? luv it anyhoo!**

**For: guest**

**Words: 467**

* * *

The servants of Camelot were not very happy with the latest member of their team. He was a tall, skinny, disrespectful boy called Merlin, and he always had a silly smile on his face and was far too close to the nobles. He didn't know his place.

And so, when Sir Leon had been walking down the corridor, he had ignored every servant to get to the boy. "Hi, Merlin."

"Oh, hi, Leon."

Where were the boys' manners? Servants could never be on first name terms to a noble. Several maids clucked uncomfortably.

"Arthur put you on laundry duty again?"

Merlin laughed. "It's impossible how that prat does it! How can you get a blueberry stain on a ceremonial shirt? He never wears it!"

Many gasped. How _dare _he call the Crown Prince a prat?

_Sir_ Leon grinned, ignoring this disobedience. "See you around, Merlin."

The servants glared at the boy long after the knight had gone. Merlin was ignorant, and happily continued his work. He needed to be taught a lesson.

And they agreed to do it that night.

As dusk fell, and Merlin was heading home, Maria was purposely walking from the opposite direction.

"Merlin!"

The servant looked up, a grin on his face. "Hello, Maria. How are you?"

Maria didn't answer. Instead, she walked passed him, knocking him over. He landed on the floor with a crash.

"Oh, sorry," Maria said dryly. He shook his head.

"No, it's alright. At least we didn't wake Arthur u-"

"_Prince _Arthur to you."

Merlin was surprised at her harsh tones. "O-of course…"

"You are just a serving boy. You have to address your betters with respect."

Merlin looked hurt. "Sorry if I've done you wrong…"

He made to get up, but two others – Michael and Philip – held him down.

"What are you-?"

"You have no respect! Do you really think that the Crown Prince likes you, a peasant not even from here? You really think the knights could ever like a servant? Do they not laugh behind your back, or throw insults your way?!"

Merlin looked up at her, blinking confusedly. "But…but…"

"Sorry, Merlin. You need to be taught your place."

She smacked him around the face, and kicked his nose, drawing blood.

"Lesson learned."

Not all the servants agreed with her, of course. In fact, throughout the rest of the year, everybody seemed to love him.

They watched the boy grow into a man. They watched a Prince grow into a King, and his servant into a brother. They watched him, and realised, after all he had been through, after all he had done, Court Sorcerer or not, he was to be respected for that.

And respect him was the least they could do in the end. And the select few regretted they ever doubted him.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Have a request? R&R!  
**

**~BToA xxx**


	6. Balinor

**Hi!**

**I know, this isn't a request, but I needed to post this. I have an idea; I'm going to do a drabble for all characters that are an option on this site! So here is my first. It's more of a proper Drabble, not one-shot, here, so I hope you like it!**

**Words: 142**

* * *

He had loved, once.

He had, once, a reason to live.

He had been loved back.

Then the Purge came.

Then his sentence came.

He escaped death.

He did not manage to avoid imprisonment.

No more love.

No more freedom.

No more company.

Only himself, his rage, his memories.

Until that boy had come along; familiar crystal-blue eyes, pale skin, sharp cheekbones that could rival his own, hair the colour of a raven's wing. A determination, a loyalty about him. Even though he worked for the tyrant's son, he found a soft spot for the boy.

And when it turned out this boy was his son, he wasn't really surprised. No, instead, he was honoured.

Merlin was a reason to live again. But Merlin was also a reason to die.

And Balinor was proud to die in such a man's arms.

* * *

**Love? Hate? Let me know! Give me prompts for either characters to do or normal drabbles/oneshots. See ya round!**

**~BToA xxx**


End file.
